Magic Love
by Charmedbloody
Summary: This is another AnzuSeto fic. Read whats inside. I think its funner then the others i wrote so far.


Every time I think about what I said that day I almost died. I wish that I did. But I am getting ahead of my self here. We were battling a group that thought that they were stronger then Seto, Yugi, and Joey. The head of the group Prince Van thought he could control the power of Atlantis crystals to steal people's souls. But when his groupies lost or Mai turned back to normal. He thoughts he makes one last try to steal the power of the pharoh. His last try was stealing the women he thought loved Seto, Yugi, and Joey or who were related to them. Van stole Mokeuba, Serenity, Mai, Rebecca, and me Anzu.

When Van found out that Mokeuba was a guy not a girl he tried to kill him in front of Seto and the others. Even thou I was under his control I saved him buy telling Van if he let the boy lived I would do whatever he wanted. But he had to let Mokeuba live. Van agreed and let him go. At that point in time I was no longer under his control. But I did what I had to do to live to see my friends again. I saw the look on Seto's face when I told Van that I be his if he didn't kill Seto just yet. But I didn't know what would happen at the final battle between Van and the others that would make me wish that I died right there in the crystals that he in cased us in.

Van threw each one of us into crystals and closed them. Each of us at 10 min of air in them. I saw the look on Yugi's face when he saw us like this. Tears were falling when I saw Mokeuba's face. I saw him tell his brother to save me before my air went out. Van grinned and I heard him tell them that if they tried to break us out before we were done. That he send are minds to the past. Yugi who became Yami at that point in time shook his head and said, "You can't." But he did send my mind back to my past self. Was I found out that I was married to Seto's past self?

I found out there that Seto's past self Seth blamed my past self that she slept with Yami and was going to have his kid. Nothing she did proved that she didn't would make him happy. He cast a spell on her to bind them together forever. Even in the next life they would belong to each other. Seth told me that I should never forget the spell. It might save my life some day. Who knew it would be when I woke up gasping for air.

When I came back something in me made me break the crystal and stood beside Van. Van looked at me and smirked and I smirked back even if I was bleeding. He asked me whom I belong to them or him. I looked at everyone. I saw Mai and the other girls were free. But when I looked at the males my eyes held ice in them. "I belong to you Master Van." Everyone gasped at this. Even them calling me names I heard. I saw hurt in the eyes of Yugi and Mokeuba. The ones that trusted me. But in Seto's eyes I saw only anger hidden by ice.

I stood beside Van and tried not to cry as Seto and Van faced off. Van looked at me and told me to cast the spell to mind him and me together forever. The spell that he thinks he used on me back then. I smirked coldly and cast the spell he talked about but bound me to Seto. Seto blinked since I cast it in a very old langue that Yugi could under stand. "She bound her self to Seto." Seto turned and looked at him. Shock written all threw his face. Van held anger in it. Van gripped my neck hard trying to kill me. He asked me "Who do you love women?" I grinned before I blacked out I glared at him as I said 'Seto.'

When I woke up I found my self being held close to a nice warm and hard chest. I looked up to stare into a pair of ice-cold eyes of Seto. I blinked and saw him grin down at me. He helped me to sit up and I looked around and only saw Mokeuba sitting they're sleeping. I looked up at Seto. "Were is everyone else?" he told me to go back sleep and that I did held close in his arms. I heard him muttering the spell that I cast early into my ear. He was binding himself to me forever. I wonder if Yugi told him what it all meant. But as I was held there I heard Mokeuba ask Seto if he bound himself to me. I didn't hear anything from either one of them for the rest of the trip.

When I woke up I found my self in a bed. I sat up and knew that I wasn't in my house and this wasn't my bedroom. Mokeuba came running into my room and was grinning. "Yeah Anzu your awake. How was your sleep?" I laughed and hugged him and told them I slept fine. When I stood up he told I should go back. Seto would be upset with me. I didn't listen. I put my shoes on and ran a hand threw my hair and grabbed my purse and headed out of the bedroom door right into a hard chest of Seto Kaiba.

I blinked and looked up at a frowning Seto. I smiled he growled then kissed me hard on the lips locking me close to his chest were he didn't let me go for a few min. I blinked and stared at him. He grin at me "Now you can go. Unless you don't want to now Anzu? And you want to stay in my room in my bed longer." I blushed brightly then even as he picked me up and Mokeuba ran out of the room. Seto slammed his door behind him and he walks us to the bed and sat down on the bed and looked into my eyes. "I wasn't going to let you leave even if you wanted to go. You're mine Anzu for now and forever more. Even into the next life. After I cast that spell I knew what happen in are past life. I'm sorry for blaming you for sleeping with Yami." I nodded and kissed his cheek and I whispered there that I never was going to leave. Since he was mine now. And I was his forever more.

Funny thing is when you think of Seto you think of a cold-hearted bully. But he's just a heart broken male who only wish in live for now on. It's to love me for now and forever more. Are love is Magic.


End file.
